


No, Gaston

by Celestlian



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock gets Belle out of a sticky situation, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Gaston tries to hit on Belle, but Belle doesn't like his persistency. Luckily, when it gets dangerous, she has a backup.





	

"This is our world Belle. Books don't give you the romance." 

The beautiful brunette laughed nervously as Gaston grabbed at her blue dress. She hauled her skirt away from him.

Gaston advanced on her. Belle walked backwards slowly until she was against the wall, and the man in red put his hands on both sides of the wall to stop her escaping. However, Belle managed to duck under his arm. "I'm sorry Gaston, but I'll never go out with you," she said. She stepped back, looking warily at Gaston before running out. "Don't go after her," John warned. The brute narrowed his eyes at John. With a growl, Gaston stalked after her, slamming the cafe door. The whole cafe was staring after them now, and John was afraid. His friend was in danger. What to do, what to do...

He got out his phone. 

"Sherlock?" 

"Yes?" 

"You've got a beauty and a beast coming your way," John said, seeing Belle go onto the sidewalk. Gaston followed suit.

"Where is she?"

John could hear Sherlock walking around the flat still.

"On the sidewalk outside the café. It's pretty dangerous."

"Why can't you do it?" 

John became desperate. 

"I can't get through, there's too many people. Oh God. Oh God they're out of sight now! Sherlock please!"

 

Meanwhile, Belle continued walking, her arms folded. She was scared. It was lonely on the sidewalk, and she knew Gaston was following her - she could just  _feel_ him. She stopped suddenly, and she heard a chuckle.

"Given in?"

Gaston stepped forward, brushing back her hair to reveal the back of her neck. Suddenly, Belle began running, and Gaston threw back his head and laughed. 

"Oh, what a pity that I can run faster than you." He set off. 

Belle wasn't looking where she was going, and she nearly tripped, halting herself. 

"BELLE!" 

Gaston came to a stop, narrowing his eyes at Belle. 

"Who was he?" 

"Who?" 

"You know very well who Belle." Gaston grabbed her by both wrists, and Belle yelped, trying to pull her wrists out of his grip. 

"Get off me!" 

"Who...was...he?" 

"I won't tell you until you let go of me." 

"That's not going to happen." 

"Yes it will." She tried, but it was in vain. He laughed cruelly. 

"Come on Belle, I'm sure we can talk about this in private..." 

His hand went up her skirt. Belle yelped and tried stepping back. 

"You won't." 

Belle turned and saw Sherlock standing there. Gaston pointed at Sherlock with his other arm. Belle struggled. 

"Who's this Belle? Huh?" 

"Leave...me...alone!" 

Belle tried kicking him, but he dodged it. Sherlock stepped forward but Gaston stopped him.

"Ah ah ah. Try any more and my hand goes further."

 Belle felt his hand brush her hip. She shivered and Gaston smiled widely.

"Isn't she gorgeous? What I wouldn't do to have a date as beautiful as her."

"Yes, I can see that." Sherlock stayed where he was. He wanted to help Belle, but he didn't want her to get hurt either. Belle suddenly tried to kick him again, and Gaston turned his attention to her. He leaned close to her, and she struggled more, trying to hit him away.

He smiled evilly. "Don't you-"

Sherlock tackled Gaston and Belle stepped away, staring as her friend suddenly raged.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY THAT! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO HER!"

"Sherlock! Sherlock get off him!"

Belle pulled the detective away. He ran a hand through his curls and narrowed his eyes at the man who now lay on the floor, coughing. Then, Gaston stood up. 

"Run. Run far." 

Gaston quickly walked off. Sherlock breathed heavily and Belle looked at him. "Why did you do that? I mean it was good, but why?"

"Sorry Belle. I lost my temper." 

Belle smiled gently. "It's fine. Here..." 

She wiped off some gravel from the man's face, and Sherlock stared down at her. 

He had to admit it. He had feelings for Belle. 

_God, what did I do?_


End file.
